wildsavannahgamefandomcom-20200213-history
African Lion
Adult= The African Lion is one of the apex predators of Wild Savannah. Appearance It is one of the only animals that have a different appearance based on their gender (Males have manes and females do not), although both genders have yellow eyes, as well as having a light tan coat with a white chin and under-eyes. In Wild Savannah The lion is the strongest carnivore on land, being able to defeat even the Nile Crocodile on land. However, Blue Gnus, Topi's and Cape Buffalos are usually not worth the risk attacking, and Nile Crocodiles can defeat them in or near water via drowning. The best idea is to join a pride. You can also make one. After you joined the pride, you can protect the territory or hunt for food. A pride of lions is nothing to mess with and not even the strongest creatures in the game can stand up to 5+ lions. The lions paw swipe is very powerful, dealing around 40 damage. However its rarely used since most prey can be grabbed or strangled. Paw swipes are mainly used in combat against other lions and Leopards. The lion is the only animal in the game that can't gain stamina while standing, having to rest to do it via pressing the "R" key. They need over 10 stamina to be able to pounce. But they can still kill small animals like Marabou Storks relatively easily by running at them when close enough and pouncing, killing them instantly, but if spotted they will flee like most prey-related animals when in danger. But, when holding on to larger prey like Cape Buffalos, the lion loses stamina, and when thrown off they'll have to rest to pounce again in most cases. While the lion is resting, the prey might decide to flee or attack them. Controls 'Wild Savannah' *Crouch: C *Calls: 1,3 *Pouncing/Picking up food: V (You must have more than 10 to do this) *Letting go of food/prey: T *Ears down/up: G *Tail flick: F 'Testing A' *Crouch: CTRL *Pounce: Right click (You must be close to a prey item to do this) *Calls: 1 Trivia * Vast prides of lions often gather around the main lake. These lions often protect their territory and will attack most things, unless it's a lion. * Lion holds the record for being able to pounce the most kinds of prey. It can pounce onto Cape Buffalos, grab Cheetahs, Spotted Hyenas, Impalas, Thomson's Gazelles, Marabou Storks, Common Warthogs, probably wild dogs, oxpeckers, doves, vultures, doves, baboons, as well as having the ability to strangle Blue Gnus, Topi’s, and Plains Zebras. * In one of the old maps, lions used to have the special ability to "smell" other lions by pressing G. This would show you the username of the lion you were smelling, and was used to help the user know the different identities of different lions. This feature has since been removed, but will be re-added in the future. Gallery The gallery for the African Lion can be found here. |-|Sub-Adult=Upcoming. |-|Juvenile=Upcoming. Category:Mammals Category:Carnivores Category:Apexes Category:Felids